User blog:Luchito12pizza/My lego dimensions packs ideas for year 3
So lego dimensions it's confirmed it will not be cancelled thanks to the orange diamond so here my wishlist Futurama if the simpsons are why not futurama * fry level pack *Minifigure:fry *Vehicle:scooty-puff,sr and seymour asses *Fry abilities:sonar smash,illumination and target *voice actor:billy west *bender fun pack *Minifigure:bender *vehicle:party board *Bender abilities:grapple,super strengh,fix-it,target and silver lego blowup *voice actor:john dimaggio *leela fun pack *minifigure:leela *vehicle:planet express ship *leela abilities:target and acrobat *voice actor:katey sagal fun fact:finn and jake they make a cameo in futurama and adventure time it appaears in lego dimensions Matilda I love this movie and it's a classic *matilda fun pack *minifigure:matilda *vehicle:school bus *matilda abilities:magic (for his telekinesis),sonar smash,hazard protection and mini access *voice actor:mara wilson Jaws It is violent but is classification pg as back to the future and ghostbusters *martin brody level pack *minifigure:martin brody *vehicle:amity police truck and orca *martin brody abilities:pole vault,target and character changing (changes to matt hooper and quint) *matt hooper abilities:underwater swimming and character changing (changes to martin brody and quint) *quint abilities:sword switch,vine cut,grapple and character changing (changes to martin brody and matt hooper) *voice actor:to martin brody i do not know why his actor who plays in the movie died,to matt hooper richard dreyfuss and finally to quint the same martin brody Willy wonka & the cocholate factory (1971 movie not the version from 2005) It would be nice to go the cocholate factory in the adventure world *willy wonka fun pack *minifigure:willy wonka *vehicle:wonka mobile *willy wonka abilities:pole vault and sword switch *voice actor:the same martin brody and quint :( Yo-kai watch I like yo-kai watch maybe so aria that lego dimensions had more success in japan for being popular the franchise,nathan adams would use other characters for his abilities as newt scamander *nathan adams level pack *minifigure:nathan adams *vehicle:whisper *gadget:mirapo *nathan adams abilites:detector yo-kai,super strengh (duramacho),water pray (fidgephant),digging (jibanyan),tracking (manjimutt),super gas (cheeksqueek),mind control (roughraff),delfector (robonyan) and sword switch (snartle) *voice actor:john jay bosch Miraculous ladybug for me it is likely since it is popular like adventure time and the powerpuff girls and I do not fence with that can not be nickelodeon but it is not an original series of nickelodeon is from tf1 *Ladybug and cat noir team pack *minifigure:ladybug and cat noir *vehicle:lb-03 and limousine *ladybug abilities:acrobat,grapple and lucky charm *cat noir abilities:super strengh,acrobat and pole pault *voice actor:to ladybug cristina valenzuela and to cat noir bryce papenbrook Avatar with avatar i do not mean to nickelodeon show i mean the movie from 2009 it would be epic the adventure world *Jake sully and neytiri *minifigure:jake sully and neytiri *vehicle:aerospatiale sa-2 samson and mountain banshee *jake sully abilities:acrobat,creature control and illumination *neytiri abilities:pole vault,target,acrobat,illumination and creature control *voice actor:to jake sully sam worthington and to neytiri zoe saldaña *tsu´tey fun pack *minifigure:tsu'tey *vehicle:direhorse *tsu'tey abilities:acrobat,pole vault and creature control *voice actor:laz alonso *quaritch fun pack *minifigure:quaritch *vehicle:amp suit knife *quartich abilities:target and super strengh *voice actor:stephen land The big bang theory i love the see sheldon cooper and doctor who interaction *Sheldon cooper level pack *minifigure:sheldon cooper *vehicle:m.o.n.t.e *gadget:chinese food *abilities:illumination and sword switch *voice actor::jim parsons this is all goodbye Category:Blog posts